doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fisiología Gallifreyan
Los Gallifreyan eran indistinguibles de los humanos desde fuera, aunque internamente, tenían varias diferencias biológicas entre ambas razas. La mayoría de la información conocida sobre los Gallifreyan se basan en los Señores del Tiempo, particularmente el Doctor. Durante un tiempo no se supo si los términos "Gallifreyan" y "Señor del Tiempo" eran intercambiables, o si "Señor / Dama del Tiempo" era un rango específico de la sociedad, posiblemente con algunas habilidades especiales. Consecuentemente, los siguientes artículos pueden contener algunas cosas inexactas debido a estos supuestos. Se cree que muchos de los rasgos de los Señores del Tiempo se desarrollaban con el tiempo debido a la exposición al Vórtice Temporal. Esto era posible tanto para los humanos como para los Gallifreyan. River Song también desarrollo algunos de esos rasgos, a pesar de su descendencia humana, ya que fue concebida junto al mismo Vórtice (TV: A Good Man Goes to War). Taxonomía Los Gallifreyan fueron clasificados por los humanos como Dominus temporis (PROSA: The Last Dodo). A pesar de las apariencias, los Gallifreyan estaban más emparentados con los Terileptiles que con los humanos (TV: The Visitation). El Undécimo Doctor también declaró una vez que no era un simio (TV: Cold Blood) y el Décimo Doctor declaró que no habían evolucionado de los simios (TV: The Doctor's Daughter). También puede que hubiera querido decir simplemente que no era humano, ya que los Silurianos con los que hablaba se referían a los humanos como "simios". Apariencia exterior Por fuera, los Gallifreyan eran normalmente idénticos a los humanos, aunque tendían a tener una apariencia euroasiática. El color del pelo y el de los ojos eran del mismo color que se encontraba en los humanos (PROSA: The Last Dodo). Los dientes eran indistinguibles de los dientes humanos (TV: The Gunfighters, Utopia). Sin embargo, cuando Romana I se regeneró en Romana II, tomó varios aspectos que variaban en altura y estructura, e incluso tuvo una con la piel azul (TV: Destiny of the Daleks). El Noveno Doctor se refirió a la regeneración como un proceso "poco fiable", e indicó que era posible regenerarse sin una cabeza (TV: The Parting of the Ways). : El Doctor, especialmente su séptima encarnación, parecía tener un color de ojos incierto. No se sabe si esta era una habilidad real de los Gallifreyan para cambiar el color de los ojos o simplemente era debido a la percepción de los demás (PROSA: Blood Heat, Legacy). Resistencia Los Gallifreyan eran, en general, extremadamente duros y resistentes. Un Gallifreyan medio era superior a un humano en su punto más alto (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Terror of the Autons). Los Gallifreyan podían sobrevivir a caídas (y probablemente a muchos estreses físicos) que romperían los huesos a los humanos (TV: The End of Time). Los Gallifreyan podían sobrevivir al frío extremo (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen, The Seed of Doom, The Ribos Operation, 42, The Infinite Quest, Planet of the Ood), debido a su "metabolismo trucado" (CÓMIC: The Betrothal of Sontar). También podían sobrevivir al calor extremo (TV: The End of Time). Podían sobrevivir incluso a temperaturas bajo cero y a presiones extremadamente bajas de vacío alrededor de seis minutos (TV: Four to Doomsday, The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe), así como a sacudidas eléctricas que en el caso de los humanos serían letales (TV: Genesis of the Daleks, Terror of the Zygons, World War Three, Evolution of the Daleks, The Vampires of Venice, The Pandorica Opens). La radiación Röntgen afectaban tan poco a los Gallifreyan que sus niños solían jugar con juguetes radiactivos en la guardería. Podían, por voluntad, absorber grandes dosis de radiación Röntgen, tranformándolo en una forma inofensiva para los humanos, y expelerlos de sus cuerpos (TV: Smith and Jones). Los otros tipos de radiación podían ser fatales, pero a pesar de todo un Gallifreyan podía aguantar un tiempo después de recibir dosis letales (TV: Planet of the Spiders, The End of Time). Los Gallifreyan no dormían tanto como los humanos, y podían vivir con sólo haber descansado una hora (TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang, PROSA: The Highlanders). Un Gallifreyan severamente dañado caía generalmente en estado de coma, y dedicaba toda su energía a curar la lesión. Durante este proceso, parecían estar muertos (TV: Inferno, Planet of the Daleks). Los Señores del Tiempo también parecían poseer una resistencia incrementada para soportar frecuencias de sonido más altas (TV: The Christmas Invasion, Partners in Crime). Los Gallifreyan podían quedar incapacitados si los golpeaban en el hombro izquierdo, ya que poseían un grupo de nervios vunerable (PROSA: Set Piece). Esperanza de vida Incluso sin la regeneración, los Gallifreyan tenían una esperanza de vida considerable. Con una regeneración, los Gallifreyan podían vivir durante cientos de años, aun pareciendo mucho más joven que un humano con la edad equivalente. Cuando llegó artificialmente a los 500 años, el Cuarto Doctor parecía un hombre mayor (TV: The Leisure Hive), mientras que su undécima encarnación conservó el mismo aspecto durante tres siglos (TV: The Impossible Astronaut). Sin embargo, los niños y adolescentes Gallifreyan se desarrollaban a la misma velocidad que los humanos de la misma edad (TV: An Unearthly Child, The Sound of Drums). Después de esto, envejecían lentamente, manteniendo el aspecto de un adolescente durante décadas (PROSA: Legacy of the Daleks). Con noventa años se seguía considerando infancia (TV:'' The Stolen Earth). No se conoce la máxima esperanza de vida de los Señores del Tiempo. El Segundo Doctor declaró una vez que, salvo accidentes, podían vivir para siempre (TV: ''The War Games). Consideraban que tenían una edad media a los 750 años (TV: Pyramids of Mars). Un Señor del Tiempo, Quences, murió con más de 7.000 años (PROSA: Lungbarrow). El Profesor Chronotis sufría de ancianidad con más de 12.000 años (PROSA: Shada). Sentidos Los Gallifreyan tenían los mismos sentidos que los humanos, y generalmente superiores. Los Gallifreyan también tenían unos reflejos y una precisión del tiempo extraordinarios, literalmente superhumanos (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Terror of the Autons, TV: The End of Time, The Doctor's Daughter). El Tercer Doctor declaró que sus reflejos eran diez veces más rápidos que los de un humano (TV: The Time Monster). Los Gallifreyan monstraban una gran coordinación mano-ojo y destreza para una extensa variedad de útiles y armas (TV: The Android Invasion, Human Nature, The Pirate Planet). Los Gallifreyan (en cuerpos "más jóvenes") eran, consecuentemente, más físicamente capaces. El Tercer Doctor era un maestro de las artes marciales, el Quinto Doctor (al igual que, más tarde, el décimo) era un cricketero habilidoso, y el Undécimo Doctor descubrió un talento natural para el fútbol (TV: The Lodger). *'Vista: '''Los ojos de los Gallifreyan eran mejores para ver en la oscuridad y podían reunir y aumentar la luz disponible (PROSA: ''Lucifer Rising). Podían darse cuenta de pequeños objetos y detalles a distancias de al menos seis metros (TV: The Eleventh Hour) así como gente que estaba a una distancia considerable (TV: The Hungry Earth). *'Oído:' El décimo Doctor exhibió su oído Gallifreyan al percibir los sonidos de la TARDIS, cuando se encontraba lejos de ella, a bordo de la aeronave Valiant (TV: The Sound of Drums). *'Gusto:' Los Gallifreyan eran capaces de identificar cosas a través del gusto. Esto incluía sangre (TV: The Christmas Invasion, PROSA: Bad Therapy), tipos de madera (TV: Tooth and Claw), composiciones metálicas (TV: The Idiot's Lantern), la edad de un objeto (TV: The Eleventh Hour), el origen de un objeto (TV: Day of the Moon) o la composición atmosférica (TV: The Time of Angels, Dinosaurs of a Spaceship), *'Olfato:' El sentido del olfato Gallifreyan era igual al de su gusto (PROSA: Wishing Well). Podían hacer análisis químicos del aire usando su sentido del olfato (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Carnival of Monsters). En algunas ocasiones, los Señores del Tiempo también podían determinar el lugar y el período en el que estaban con oler el aire (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp). El Amo le declaró al Doctor que podía olerlo, o porque eran los únicos Señores del Tiempo en la Tierra, de esta forma destacando, o porque sus sentidos eran tan agudos. *'Propriocepción:' Los Gallifreyan eran mejores en hacer frente a los cambios bruscos que los humanos y más difíciles de desorientar (PROSA: The Forever Trap). Además de compartir sentidos con los humanos, los Gallifreyan tenían otros, con al menos un Sexto Sentido indefinido (PROSA: Wishing Well). Los Gallifreyan tenían sentidos relacionados con el tiempo y el espacio y cualidades físicas; podían resistir campos de ralentización (TV: The Time Monster, Invasion of the Dinosaurs), notar distorsiones y saltos en el tiempo (TV: Invasion of the Dinosaurs, City of Death, The Lodger), percibir directamente los movimientos interestelares de los cuerpos celestes o sus habitantes (TV: Rose), y percibir todas las líneas temporales posibles (TV: The Parting of the Ways, The Fires of Pompeii). Los Gallifreyan podían sentir la presencia de otros de su propia especie, siendo el sentido lo suficientemente específico como para identificarse a través de la vista, independientemente de una regeneración reciente (TV: The Sound of Drums). Anatomía interna Temperatura corporal Los Gallifreyan tenía una temperatura corporal interna de dieciséis grados Celsios (sesenta grados Fahrenheit) (AUDIO: Blood of the Daleks, REF: Doctor Who: The Visual Dictionary). Durante la recuperación de una lesión grave, podía caer espontáneamente a temperaturas bajo cero (TV: Planet of the Daleks). : Extrañamente, ningún ser humano ha señalado las diferencias de temperatura a través del tacto. Esto podría significar que se trataba de una temperatura interior, mientras que su temperatura cutánea era cercana a la humana. Cerebro El cerebro de un Señor del Tiempo era mucho más grande y complejo que el cerebro humano. Las diferencias de tamaño descartaban efectivamente los transplantes de cerebro entre Gallifreyan y humano (TV: The Brain of Morbius). Tenían una especie de memoria fotográfica, capaces de reproducir cada detalle y hasta los momentos más insignificantes en el tiempo (TV: The Eleventh Hour). El Timewyrm se dio cuenta que a un nivel cuántico, el cerebro del Séptimo Doctor podía recibir información de posibles futuros, posiblemente sin enterarse de ello (PROSA: Timewyrm: Revelation). Los Señores del Tiempo también podían separar los hemisferios de su cerebro, permitiéndoles ser multitarea fácilmente (PROSA: Island of Death). Las funciones automáticas podían ser sustituidas artificialmente con un dispositivo especial, permitiendo al Gallifreyan pensar con su cerebro automático (PROSA: Shada). Los Señores del Tiempo tenían un lóbulo adicional en el cerebro dedicado a funciones mecánicas y corporales, liberando a sus otros lóbulos para esfuerzos intelectuales (AUDIO: Spare Parts). Los Señores del Tiempo demostraron una habilidad para la manipulación mental por medio del tacto; esto se manifestó de un número de formas diferentes, incluyendo hipnosis (TV: Terror of the Autons, The Ribos Operation), lectura de mentes (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace), compartimiento de sentimientos (TV: The End of Time), la habilidad para curar la demencia (o al menos la extrema) (TV: The Shakespeare Code), influencia en los sueños ajenos (TV: The End of Time) y borrado de mentes (TV: Journey's End). También podían transmitir conocimientos rápidamente a otra persona dandole cabezados (TV: The Lodger). Los Señores del Tiempo estaban telepáticamente conectados entre sí y podían reunir toda la inteligencia de los Señores del Tiempo en una (TV: The Invisible Enemy). Podían mantener conversaciones telepáticas a distancia, pero eso era más dificil (TV: The Sensorites, The Three Doctors, The Pirate Planet). Podían hablar con otros en un plano astral, aunque esta habilidad requería una intensa concentración, y una interrupción podía conllevar consecuencias fatales a un Señor del Tiempo (TV: The Two Doctors). Su telepatía se extendía a animales menos inteligentes (TV: The Lodger). En la antigüedad, los Gallifreyan que eran capaces de bloquear sus pensamientos telepáticos hacia otros Gallifreyan se les llamaban Solitarios. Normalmente tenían el pelo rojo y con frecuencia se convertían en Jóvenes Héroes (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible). Los Señores del Tiempo eran vunerables a la hipnosis de gran alcance, tales como lo que emplearon la Morpho o los Grandes Vampiros (TV: The Keys of Marinus, State of Decay). Eran más resistentes si no eran inmunes a otras formas de control mental (TV: The War Machines, The Green Death). Estructura esquelética La estructura esquelética Gallifreyan era idéntica a la de los humanos, con la excepción del número de costillas: los Gallifreyan tenían 26 costillas, dos más que los humanos (PROSA: Blood Heat). Sistema circulatorio La sangre Gallifreyan era diferente a la humana, más oscura y con un tono anaranjado (TV: The Two Doctors, PROSA: The Left-Handed Hummingbird). Las diferencias sólo eran visibles bajo un microscopio (TV: Spearhead from Space, The Invisible Enemy, Doctor Who). Tenía una gran capacidad de adaptación y propiedades regenerativas (PROSA: The Art of Destruction). No tenía los mismos tipos A y B que los humanos (los anticuerpos A y B no estaban presentes). La matriz extracelular era incompatible con la vida basada en la Tierra y la estructura de la hemoglobina era diferente (PROSA: The Art of Destruction, Placebo Effect, TV: The Invisible Enemy). Sistema vascular binario Los Gallifreyan que nacían de forma natural antes del tiempo de Rassilon y Pitonisa tenían dos corazones (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible, Lungbarrow). thumb|Un escaner tomado por [[Kate Stewart revela los dos corazones del Doctor (TV: The Power of Three).]]Las fuentes difieren de cómo eran los sistemas vasculares de los Gallifreyan en su primera encarnación. Algunas indican que normalmente los Gallifreyan tenían dos corazones incluso en su primer cuerpo (AUDIO: Frostfire, TV: The Doctor's Daughter). Otras indican que los Gallifreyan Sangrevieja tejidos después de la maldición de esterilidad de Pitonisa aparecían con un único corazón y les crecía el segundo después de su primera regeneración (PROSA: The Man in the Velvet Mask), mientras que las casas de Sangrenueva surgían de los Telares con dos corazones desde el principio (PROSA: Christmas on a Rational Planet). Un Gallifreyan podía sobrevivir con un único corazón, si el otro acababa perforado o destruido, aunque él o ella se quedaría muy debilitado (PROSA: Managra, The Adventuress of Henrietta Street, TV: The Shakespeare Code, The Power of Three). Incluso si se eliminaba toda la sangre de un sistema vascular, los Gallifreyan podían sobrevivir. Un Gallifreyan con un paro cardíaco total necesitaría RCP en ambos corazones (TV: Smith and Jones). La regeneración se imposibilitará si ambos corazones se detienen a la vez (TV: The Forest of Dead). Los Gallifreyan podían, con práctica, conseguir el control consciente de sus corazones, permitiéndoles detenerse y fingir la muerte (TV: Destiny of the Daleks), y también ralentizarlos de forma significativa (TV: Terror of the Zygons, PROSA: Wishing Well). Además podían incluso controlar los vasos sanguíneos, dilatándolos y contrayéndolos a voluntad (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Witch Mark). Al ser mejor un sistema cardiovascular doble, los Gallifreyan tenía un pulso normal de diez latidos por minuto (TV: Spearhead from Space). Bajo estrés, las tasas de los corazones les podría parecer peligrosamene rápido e irregular a los médicos humanos (TV: Doctor Who). Se podían detectar dos pulsos en la muñeca (TV: The Five Doctors, Time and the Rani). Sistema respiratorio Debido al uso de sus dos corazones, los Gallifreyan tenían un sistema respiratorio avanzado. En lugar de pulmones, tenía una serie de tubos pulmonares paralelos al sistema linfático. Esto los hace positivamente sostenibles, permitiéndoles nadar con facilidad (PROSA: Island of Death). Podían sobrevivir más sin oxígeno, pasado el punto donde los humanos perderían la consciencia (TV: The Ark in Space, The Two Doctors, Smith and Jones, PROSA:'' Legacy). A pesar de esto, los Gallifreyan (especialmente los débiles) podían verse afectados por el mal de altura (PROSA: ''Marco Polo). Como la mayoría de los aspectos de la fisiología Gallifreyan, el sistema respiratorio estaba en gran parte controlado conscientemente. Los Gallifreyan podían, a voluntad, entrar en un estado de trance que reducía la necesidad de oxígeno (TV: Terror of the Zygons, Four to Doomsday). Los Gallifreyan también tenían un sistema respiratorio bypass, que les permitía sobrevivir a la estrangulación (TV:'' Pyramids of Mars, PROSA: ''Human Nature), evitar respirar gas envenenado (TV: The Two Doctors), y evitar ahogarse (PROSA: Killing Ground). Los Gallifreyan eran inmunes al efecto del gas helio, que hacía que la voz de los humanos sonara más aguda y rechinante (aunque esto era más por técnica aprendida que por habilidad innata (TV: The Robots of Death). Otros órganos La piel de un Gallifreyan tenía más capas subdurales y subcutaneas que un humano, añadiendo considerablemente más durabilidad y resistencia al daño. La piel Gallifreyan tendía a rechazar objetos foráneos tales como implantes o etiquetas relativamente rápido (PROSA: Burning Heart), aunque algunos implantes se mantenían de vez en cuando, sugiriendo que esto también podría ser controlado conscientemente (TV: Day of the Moon). La fisiología Gallifreyan fue descrita por un médico humano como tener "cuatro de todo lo que debería tener dos y dos de todo lo demás" (PROSA: Burning Heart). Los Gallifreyan tenían dos hígados (PROSA: Halflife). También tenían varios órganos no análogos en humanos (PROSA: Placebo Effect). Debido a las incompatibilidades internas, los Gallifreyans no eran subcitables por ciertas formas de Cyber-conversión (TV: Closing Time). Los Gallifreyan también tenían ADN con forma de triple hélice (PROSA: The Cristal Bucephalus, TV: A Good Man Goes to War). Bioquímica En general, la bioquímica Gallifreyan era similar a la humana: podían comer lo mismo que los humanos y respirar en la Tierra (PROSA: The Left-Handed Hummingbird). La bioquímica Gallifreyan, como otros aspetos de la fisiología Gallifreyan, estaba sujeta al control consciente del individuo. Por ejemplo, un Gallifreyan era capaz de concentrar las propiedades negativas de la psilocibina modificando la química en algo inofensivo, aunque las técnicas no eran infalibles y las sobredosis de drogas era todavía posible (PROSA: The Left-Handed Hummingbird). De forma similar, pese a que los Gallifreyan eran subceptibles a los efectos tóxicos del alcohol, podían ignorar fácilmente los efectos cuando tenían que hacerlo (PROSA: The Quantum Archangel, TV: The Girl in the Fireplace). Pero al igual que los humanos, el consumo excesivo podía producirles resaca (AUDIO: Slipback). La cerveza de jengibre reducirá su habilidad para tolerar el alcohol (AUDIO: The Kingmaker). Algunas medicinas humanas parecían funcionar en Gallifreyans tanto como en humanos: algunas drogas para el sueño o gases tóxicos, por ejemplo (TV: The Brain of Morbius). Gases anergésicos del tipo que se administran comúnmente antes de la cirugía, sin embargo, no funcionaban bien en Gallifreyans; aunque se administrara una cantidad mayor del producto, seguiría sin funcionar completamente (TV: Doctor Who). La aspirina era tóxica par a los Gallifreyans; una única dosis podría matar a uno (TV: The Mind of Evil, PROSA: The Left-Handed Hummingbird). Se dice que detener la agregación de plaquetas (AUDIO: The Condemned) causa alergia masiva, embolia pulmonar y cerebral (PROSA: Burning Heart), o interfiere con la hormona receptora de intermediarios (PROSA: The Taking of Planet 5). Se podía prevenir la muerte entrando en un coma profundo que aparentemente no se podía distinguir de la muerte (PROSA: Burning Heart), o ingiriendo chocolate (AUDIO: The Condemned). Otras drogas para inducir al sueño funcionaban en un Gallifreyan, pero tendría que tomar aproximadamente dos veces más que los humanos (TV: The Androids of Tara). Los Gallifreyan eran tan subceptibles como los humanos al devastador efecto del envenamiento por spectrox; el toxemia spectrox se desarrollaba aproximadamente de la misma forma en las dos especies, aunque un Gallifreyan, al ser más duro, no sucumbiría tan pronto (TV: The Caves of Androzani). Podían contener el envenenamiento de cianuro, gracias a ingredientes que incluían la cerveza de jengibre, algo salado (pero no sal), proteínas y un shock físico o mental, pero sólo si se hacía inmediatamente después de que el cianuro fuera ingerido (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp). Durante un intento de descontaminación por parte de los Silurianos en los humanos, el Undécimo Doctor afirmó que la eliminación de los gérmenes eliminaría la mitad de las cosas que necesita para vivir, lo que sugiere otra diferencia (TV: Cold Blood). en:Gallifreyan physiology pt:Fisologia Gallifreyana Categoría:Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Anatomía y fisiología